


Traditions Kept (to Have and to Hold)

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Book's POV, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Inanimate Objects, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since it was knitted by the wonderful old lady, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas had always been brought out on a special night every year. Faces changed and grew, but it always recognized them, and felt their cheer and anticipation 'in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there'.</p><p>Just a little Christmas thing, with the book 'Twas the Night Before Christmas being the main character. I figured I'd write one of these with Christmas so near! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions Kept (to Have and to Hold)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! I hope you enjoy!

Ever since it was knitted by that wonderful old lady, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas had always been brought out on a special night every year. Faces changed and grew, but it still recognized them, and felt their cheer and anticipation 'in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there'.

It remembered its first reading. Every book remembers the first time they were opened. It's a very special event. The wonderful old lady, a Patricia Cortese, gave it to her daughter-in-law. The daughter-in-law read it every Christmas Eve, with her children all gathered around her, their eyes as wide as their smiles.

Then it would be given to the little girl with beautiful dark brown curls and pretty brown eyes. She loved to hold it while she slept. It always enjoyed her warmth, and had great conversations with her doll, Alice.

And Christmas morning would come. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas watched with Alice as the girl opened presents with her family, squealing in delight when she saw the items under the shiny wrapping paper. The doll and the book remembered the time she exclaimed the loudest, besides Alice's unwrapping. The girl had been 10 years old, and the present was a new book. But it wasn't knitted, it was hard cover. Neither Alice nor her companion saw the title, since it was not written on the front or the spine. However, the girl didn't seem to need to know what it was called, for she seemed to have already guessed, and cried out in pure joy, hugging the book close.

Unfortunately, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas started missing Christmas Eve. The children were growing up, and the little girl was not little anymore. In fact, she and the other children disappeared for a very, very long time. Soon it and Alice were separated, and only Mrs. Cortese held it and read it to herself with tears in her eyes. If books could cry, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas would have as well, for it missed the children's smiles, the smiles that made its paged heart swell.

Finally, when all seemed lost, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas was then put into a box. The box was wrapped up and put somewhere. The book thought that it was going to go to storage, never to come out ever again.

But it was mistaken, for a few days later there was the sound of ripping around the box, and then...daylight.

The room was different from its house, and so was the woman that gasped and picked it up. "Oh, mom...!" she put a hand over her mouth, "I haven't seen this in years!"

"I thought you might want it for your babies," Mrs. Cortese's voice sounded from a little ways away.

Then, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas recognized the woman. She was the little girl who used to hold it and Alice on Christmas Eve. Only now she was fully grown, with a shiny ring on her finger. She looked absolutely lovely, glowing bright with Christmas spirit, as was the man with long hair and hazel eyes that held her tight.

Surrounded in their warmth, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas finally found its true home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Twas the Night Before Christmas was put next to an old friend for the year. That friend turned out to be Alice. They gasped and talked for hours on end, and watched from their top shelf people come and go from the house.

Then their girl--Genevieve was her name--told the man Jared something that made him shout out with joy and kiss her until they were both crying. The two companions knew not what they had said, but when Genevieve's stomach got nice and big, they were both overjoyed when they figured out the news.

And finally, Christmas Eve came again. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas was taken off of its shelf. Genevieve carried it with her gentle hands over to the comfy seat. Jared put his arms carefully around her, trying not to squeeze too tight.

"I haven't heard this story in forever," he chuckled, nestling into her hair.

"Me neither," Genevieve giggled back. And she opened it up, clearing her throat. "'Twas the Night Before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."

'Yes,' the book thought in delight, 'this is home.'

So have a Merry Christmas one and all, and please don't forget: traditions are what help keep memories alive. Don't forget them, and hold them dear to your heart. Pass them on to others in this season of giving, and remember, to love is to really be living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 23 more days until Christmas! 8D (well, as of Dec. 2 XP)


End file.
